


Then There Were Three

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Breasts, French Kissing, Kissing, Multi, Nipples, One Night Stands, Orgasm, Stranger Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam are walking home from the pub when they hear someone crying. It's someone sitting at the sheltered bus stop, only the last bus left hours ago. Noel sits on one side of the woman and Liam on the other and strike up conversation with her. She's no place to go and was just going to sleep on the bench until Liam and Noel invite her back to their place. Once there, they can't help but check her out, and she notices. Surprising them, she lifts up her jumper to show she has no bra on, and things continue from there.





	Then There Were Three

Noel and Liam, having just spent a night at the pub, were walking home, with a slight stagger. They'd had their fill of Guinness and then some. As they walked under the cloudy night sky, Noel thought he could hear something. "Stop, shhh! Think I hear summat." Liam stopped, though he didn't like taking directions. Both waited, and looked at each other. "Sounds like, well, sounds like someone's cryin." Noel observed. 

Walking a bit further, they came to the bus shelter where the crying was the loudest, and looked. It was woman, around their age, wearing a purple parka and crying her heart out. Both Noel and Liam knew it was only going to get colder, so each went and sat on either side of her. She stood up, a frightened look on her face, and looked down.

"Was wrong, we ain't gonna hurt you, we ain't that sort and are too drunk." Noel stated, slurring his words a bit. "Ye, we just heard ye crying an had to see about it." Added Liam. The woman sat back down, and looked at each with red puffy eyes and sniffed. "Spose if I do get hurt it's me own fault fer missin the last bus. A friend was waitin with me, but has work in the morning and had to go. So here and I talkin to the like of ye.

"What's yer name?" Noel asked. "Er, mine is Noel and beside you is me younger brother, Liam. We live together in a basement flat not far if you need a place ta stay."

"My name is Maire, and I just need me a sofa, or even a blanket and the floor until the buses run again tomorrow. I promise I won't be trouble." Though her eyes were puffy, they were a mesmerizing shade of green, that had a sparkle when she gave a half smile. 

"Oh no, we have a bed, er, Liam's bed, and he can have half of mine for the night. We share everything else." Noel was smooth in how he handled that, though whether she would believe it was another story. "A bed to meself, you sure? Sounds wonderful as it is getting colder. 

Noel and Liam had sobered up quiet a bit, and stood up. "C'mon, can even make ye tea an toast in the morning. Neither of us know how to make more than that, but that's all ye need fer breakfast alone with marmalade."

"Noel, Liam, you are too kind, I thought I would be sleepin on that bench we were sitting on." Maire gave each a smile, her blonde curls bobbing as they picked up the pace. Noel gently took one of Maire's hands and Liam the other. They were soft and small, and each brother wished they could be kissed by lips that they knew would be equally soft. Instead, they sighed.

At Noel and Liam's flat, Noel reluctantly let go, and unlocked the place. He held the door open, Maire having let go of Liam's hand. Liam flipped on the lights which revealed a very simplistic living arrangement. Back at her place she lived quite simple as well, this trip being a holiday to see her friend, quite an expense. 

"Hand me yer parka, an I can hang it up." Noel offered. Liam went into the kitchen to make some tea, and one Noel had gotten Maire to take off her coat, he could really see her features, which only made him want her more. Wearing jeans, a jumper, and what looked like no bra, he would have slipped his hands under her jumper, and grabbed her perfect plum shaped breast if she let him. As it was, he was starting to tent his trousers and shifted himself around. 

Luckily, Liam broke up the awkwardness by bringing in three mugs of hot tea, steam rising from each. "Thank you, Liam." Maire told Noel's brother, and he smiled with a bit of pink to his cheeks. He had looked her over walking back into the room and had the same thoughts as Noel.

"After tea, we'll show ye the room, and ye can make yerself comfortable." Noel promised. She held her mug in one hand, lay back on the sofa, her breasts moving under the jumper. Now they both knew she didn't have a bra on, and as she looked side to side, she smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think yous checkin me rack, checkin to see if maybe I have no bra on?"

Noel bit his lips, and Liam looked away as if he'd never been checking her out. This was quite amusing, two handsome blokes acting like boy scouts. Maire found it charming, and quite a turn on. Putting her mug down, she lay back and lifted her jumper exposing those perfect tits to each brother. "Well, now the mystery was solved. So what ye say, I can tell by the looks on yer faces how much you wanna touch me." 

Noel and Liam exchanged glances, and then each took a breast in their hand. They gently squeezed them, kneaded them, and were then were just content to hold them as Maire lay her head back and occasionally moaned.

"If I asked you boys to suck on my nipples, would ye do it?" Maire asked, wanting them to please her. "Y-Yeah, hell fuckin yeah!" Each brother shouted. "Do it, do what you would do with me, if you actually cared, if you actually loved me." Maire whispered. "For it has been so long since someone has."

Both Liam and Noel's trousers grew painfully tight as they heard her speak. They would be most happy to do what lovers did. She was beautiful with a hint of melancholy, she needed love. "Come back to the bedroom, and we'll do for you whatever you wish." Noel promised.  
Putting her jumper down, and all ignoring their tea, she was led into their bedroom where she immediately started to strip off her clothes. With a wink, she got in the middle of the bed, while Noel and Liam fumbled to get their own clothes off. 

When they did, each got on either side of her just like on the sofa and the bus shelter. She'd seen their cocks as they stripped, and was quite impressed. Each brother had theirs pressed against Maire's hips and were once again sucking her nipples. She ran her fingers through their hair and moaned as between her thighs became slick and slippery. Noel and Liam were dry humping her, and Noel finally moved his mouth up to kiss Maire, her lips just as soft as he had thought. Slipping his tongue in, it became as if they were feeding off of each other. After breaking the kiss, she held each other's faces at the chin, and looked back and forth between two sets of perfect blue eyes.

"I want to be fucked, I need to be fucked. One of you in me slit, and one of you in me arse. You sort out who is where, I'm gonna have a piss." Slipping out of bed she went to the bedroom, while Noel and Liam discussed who would be where. "I'm the oldest, an I fuck ye in the arse all the time, I want a nice warm cunt for once. Liam was about to argue but he had seen her heart shaped arse as she went to the bathroom, and wanted his cock between those cheeks. "Fine, I've seen that arse and I want it." Liam replied. 

"Maire, I'm going after that sweet gash of yers, and Liam wants yer arse." She nodded, kissing Noel. Liam grabbed the lube and gently began to finger Maire, causing her to moan. "Two blokes at once, brothers even. Fuck me." Noel ran his hands down her body and slid his first two fingers inside her, and licked them clean. "Oh we intend to, darlin" 

When Liam was done, he slid his cock into Maire who squealed. Noel in front, slid his cock in just on the juices she had made from being so turned on. Each brother putting their hands on Maire's hips, and slowly began to move. Her jaw dropped feeling the size of each man penetrate her deep inside. Throwing her arms against Noel, she sighed into the crook of his neck, as she balanced herself on her knees, only held up by Noel in front and Liam in back.

Moving more quickly, Noel put his hands over Liam's for reassurance, and even kissed him once over her shoulder. She was so far gone, her eyes were not open, so she wouldn't have seen it happen.

As cold as it had been outside walking it was now quite the opposite. Each was sticky with sweat, the smell of lust in the air. Occasionally, she would cry out, 'harder,' but Noel and Liam were reluctant to with her thin body and both of them inside. Instead, they just went deeper until Noel could feel Liam deep inside her and Liam the same. Noel whispered in Maire's ear, "Come for me, baby, let out all that tension, so we can fill you with our hot come." Hearing that set Maire off, and she grabbed her own breasts, keening as if possessed by a demon. Noel and Liam each thrust into her hard until she screamed that she was coming and Noel could feel her slick muscles contract and quiver. Liam could feel her tighten, and not able to hold back, they gave her everything they had. Hot come in her slit and hot come in her arse. 

When all were spent, each brother removed their prick's, come flowing right out. Falling back on the pillows, they calmed down a moment. Eventually, Maire asked, "Can I sleep in this bed with you?" Noel and Liam each wondered if this night could get better, and supposed the only thing would be if she stayed and was their girlfriend. 

"If ye don't mind sleepin in a puddle of spunk, we's be mad fer it." Liam said. "Good, cos I ain't movin, just want to be in between you boys who saved me and showed me proper good hospitality." She kissed them both and smiled. "Liam is that what they call hospitality these days?" Noel asked, joking. "Seems Maire is the expert, she knows." Liam replied. With that all three snuggled up together and fell asleep, fully satisfied.


End file.
